I am the Monster
by Anime PJ
Summary: Frankenstein's Monster was said to have died shortly after he did. But what if he didn't? What if he made his way to Japan and took part in the adventures of a perverted teenage boy and his devilish companions? Frankenstein/Koneko. First in 'The Monster and the Cat' series.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! This is the start of my second High School DxD fanfiction. I've decided that while the other sticks to the anime this one will follow the light novels. That means you'll get more content out of this one! This is partially inspired by I, Frankenstein. Frankie himself takes Rossweisse's place as the second Rook in Rias' Peerage. Don't worry though, Rossweisse will still be in the story. She'll just be an ally rather than a Peerage member.**

**This will NOT be a harem story. Well, it will for Issei, but for my character it's just gonna be a one-on-one romance. With Koneko because she's my favorite of the girls.**

**Let's begin!**

* * *

><p><span>They Call me a Monster<span>

I don't have a name. My 'father' never gave me one before he tried to get rid of me. He could never get rid of me. I am eternal.

My father's name was Frankenstein. Victor Frankenstein. If you really want to call me anything then call me Frankenstein. A first name would be nice but whatever, I'll take what I can get.

It all started 191 years ago, in 1823. My father was inspired by lightning hitting an oak tree to attempt an experiment that went against the very laws on nature. He was going to create life. He built me from the remains of many different people, stitched them together until it formed my body. He made sure all the bodies he used were roughly the same age so that I didn't have a lot of aged body parts. In the end I am the human equivalent of 17 years old.

He used the electricity from a lightning strike in an attempt to reanimate the body. It worked and I awakened from the eternal slumber to greet a man frightened by what he had created. It wasn't even that I was ugly, it was just the fact that he realized he had broken all of God's laws by creating me. He attempted to destroy me. But I survived.

I went back to him after a long time to ask him something. I'd learned how to speak from living with a blind man for a few years, picked it up as I went along. I would have forgiven all he had done if he granted me my request. I wanted another like me. I didn't want to be alone any longer.

He, at first, accepted. He was none too happy about it but he was compelled to see if he could do it right this time. As if I was a failed experiment. This would have angered me if it weren't for the fact that he was helping me in the long run. On the day when he had completed the body and was ready to perform the reanimation he did something that angered me beyond anything he'd ever done before. He saw me as a blight on humanity and decided that the thought of having another was not worth the risk. He destroyed the body he had created and doomed me to be alone for the rest of my life.

In my rage only one thing made itself known in my mind. _A life for a life. _That was the thought running through my head and that was the thought that fueled my actions. I broke into the room of Frankenstein's bride on the day of their wedding and I strangled her to death. The guilt behind that course of action haunts me to this day. I let my anger cloud my judgement and I ended up killing an innocent girl because of it.

I fled. When he found out what I had done, Frankenstein chased me. He chased me into the Antarctic but his body was affected by the cold. Mine wasn't. He froze to death in his attempts to track me down and I buried him in the grave with is wife. I always thought it was more than he deserved. I see now that he was only acting like what he was. Human. A name I was never meant to have.

The final curse Frankenstein put on me was eternal life. My body never aged at all in the next 191 years. Frankenstein wanted to create life. He ended up discovering the secret to immortality.

An immortality that I never wanted.

~I am the Monster~

Kuou. That's the name of the town I found myself in. I'd gotten into this routine of travelling from city to city. If I'm gonna live forever I might as well see all there is to see, right? I'd made it from Germany to Japan. Not bad for 191 years, is it?

I was well aware of Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels and all that crap. The church don't take too kindly to my existence since I'm living proof that God isn't the only one who can create life. Those guys would kill me in a heartbeat if I wasn't so good at fighting. One of the few gifts the reanimation process gave me was enhanced strength and endurance over humans. Useful.

It was the night time and I was walking through the town. I had two small axe-heads in my overcoat for protection if I ever needed them. And tonight I would.

There was a teenager with spiked brown hair walking home in the dark. I had my hood up in order to conceal the stitches on my face from the humans. He looked nervous about something. I was about to simply go on my way when I saw a man in a suit staring at the teen. No, not staring. Glaring.

The man walks with a purpose towards the shaking teenager who stopped walking when he saw the man. "This is rare." The man commented. "To meet someone like you in a place like this." The teenager started walking backwards in fear. "Trying to run away? Who is your master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your master?"

_Ah, Devil stuff. _I thought. _Though, looking at that kid he has no idea what's going on. Typical Devils, not telling someone what they've gotten into._

The kid turned swiftly and ran away faster than any normal human could have. Yeah, definitely a Devil. Not fast enough to be a Knight but still fast compared to normal people. The man sprouted black crow wings and flew after the boy. Fallen Angel. They hadn't noticed me standing nearby so I could have just left them to it. But damn my need for redemption, I had to go after them.

I ran after the kid and found him by a fountain. The Fallen Angel was above him, it landed in front of him with its wings still spread out. "Did you think I'd let you escape?" He asked mockingly. "That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle. Tell me the name of your master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will... Wait, are you a 'Stray'? If you have no master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face. Hmph, I don't feel any presence of your master or your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no Magic Circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a 'Stray'. So it won't be a problem it I kill you."

The Fallen Angel pointed towards the kid and a Spear of Light formed in his hand. Working quickly, I ran into the middle of the two just as he threw it and knocked it aside. I'm no Devil so the spear wasn't poison to me.

"What!? Who the hell are you!?" The Fallen Angel shouted at me.

"I've been given many names over the years." I told him. "Most just call me The Monster."

"What's with that hood? Too scared to show your face?" He mocked.

"Not at all." I responded. "It just makes life a lot easier for me."

He throws another Spear of Light, this one directed at me. He was only a low-level Fallen Angel so this was easy to just knock away. I charged him, retrieving the two axe-heads from my pockets and trying slash him with them. He kept dodging my attacks and jumped away. He formed another Spear of Light which I prepared to deflect... only for it to be thrown over me and into the stomach of the scared teenager behind me.

"No!" I yelled. I thought I'd failed to save the boy for a moment there. The Fallen Angel made another spear in his hand.

"That must hurt." He said. "Light is poisonous to beings like him. Getting hit by it results in fatal damage. I can tell that you're not a Devil but a spear straight through the heart will kill anything. First though, it would appear he is stronger than I realized. I expected that to kill him. So I'll hit him again, only this time I'll put more strength into it."

He raised his arm to throw the Spear of Light and I prepared to protect the boy once more. I thought I could hear the sound of wind and an explosion formed in front of the Fallen Angel. When it cleared there was smoke and blood coming from his hand.

"Don't you dare touch him!" A mature, authoritative voice ordered.

The girl who approached the Fallen Angel had long crimson hair and green eyes. Along with some large... assets *cough* *cough*.

"Crimson hair..." The Fallen Angel said in disbelief. "You must be a woman from the House of Gremory..." He glared at her with eyes full of hatred.

"My name is Rias Gremory." She introduced herself. "How are you doing, Fallen Angel-san? If you are trying to hurt this boy, then I won't hold back."

"...Fufu." The Fallen Angel laughed. "Well, well. So this boy belongs to you. So this town is also a part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologize. But I advise you not to let your servant loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

"Thanks for the advice." She said a bit sarcastically. "This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"I will say the same to you, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek. I hope we won't meet again." He looked at me with hate-filled eyes. "You, on the other hand, have no allies here. Mark my words, we will be seeing each other again." Donaseek spread his black wings and took to the sky, leaving a trail of feathers behind him.

Rias Gremory turned to me. "Thank you for trying to protect my servant." She thanked.

"Think nothing of it, Gremory-sama." I said. "I just don't like it when innocents get hurt."

"Very noble of you." She commented. "I'd very much like you to meet me and my Peerage in the Old School Building of Kuou Academy tomorrow after school has ended. Could you do that?"

I thought about it for a moment. "While it's not something I would usually do, I will accept your invitation."

"Excellent." She turned back to the boy's unconscious form and used a Magic Circle to teleport him to (I assumed) his home.

I began looking for a nice bench to spend the night on.

~I am the Monster~

The next day had arrived and I'd spent most of it just walking around town with my hood up. No one needed to see my face, so why should they? People will only point and stare and mock and all that other shit they do when they see someone different.

The time for the meeting had arrived and I went to the specified meeting place. I had no idea where in the building Gremory wanted me to go so I waited outside to see if anyone would come. As it turned out, someone did.

A handsome blonde boy was leading the boy from the night before to the building. I guess they got him fixed up. They both saw me and the blonde one smiled while the brunette one looked surprised.

"Hey! You're the guy from last night!" He exclaimed.

"Indeed I am." I said.

"Well... thanks, I guess. I probably would've died before Gremory-senpai got there if it weren't for you." He thanked.

"Don't worry about it." I said. "I'm glad to have helped."

"Rias-buchou is expecting you as well." The blonde one said. "I am Kiba Yuuto. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too." I returned the greeting as the three of us entered the Old School Building.

The building itself was almost severely old and made of wood. Most of the windows were smashed in. It had been a _long _since anyone really used this place.

"Buchou is here." Kiba-kun said. Since he said it before, I assumed that by Buchou he meant Gremory-sama.

We went up the stairs and even deeper into the building. The insides were really clean so it was clear that someone used it, even if they didn't maintain the outside very well. We stopped in front of a classroom with a sign on the door. The sign read. 'Occult Research Club'.

"Buchou, I have brought him. And the one you met last night has arrived." Kiba-kun called into the room.

"Yes, come in." A voice called from within.

Kiba-kun opened the door and in the room there were a lot of strange symbols dotted about on the floor, walls and even a few on the ceiling. The most prominent one being the Magic Circle in the center of the room which bears the seal of the House of Gremory. Other than that there were a couple of sofas and a desk in the room.

On one of the sofas was a girl with a small build. She wore a sleepy expression on her face and sat there eating youkan. She had white hair with two black cat-like hair clips and hazel eyes. She looked a lot younger than she was due to her small frame.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun." Kiba introduced the newly named Hyoudou-kun. "And this is... er, sorry. What's your name?" He asked me.

"If it's all the same to you," I said. "I think it'd be easier to introduce myself when I know everyone's here."

"Of course." Kiba-kun accepted my reasoning.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Hyoudou-kun bowed to the small girl.

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed as well. After a few years in Japan, I was good at keeping with their traditions and language.

She briefly acknowledged our existence and went back to eating her youkan. Silent type? I like that.

Hyoudou-kun noticed the noise that had been going since we entered the room. The noise of the shower. The perverted smile he cracked when he realized what it was made me want to punch him in the face.

"Buchou, take this." A girl's voice said from within the shower room.

"Thank you, Akeno." I heard Gremory-sama thank the other girl.

A massive red blush is added onto Hyoudou-kun's lecherous expression and the urge to hit him increased drastically.

"...What a lecherous face." The small girl comments with a look of disdain on her face.

"Agreed." I said.

The curtain to the shower room opened and Gremory-sama stepped out. Hyoudou-kun regained his perverted expression upon seeing her with wet hair. Good God, I've been trapped in the body of a teenager for almost 200 years and I never got perverted thoughts on that level. They came occasionally but not much. Gremory-sama smiled upon seeing Hyoudou-kun.

"I'm sorry." She apologized for the wait. "I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed at your place, so I took a shower now."

There was another girl behind Gremory-sama. She had long black hair, fashioned in a pony-tail and a pretty smiling face. While I'm not perverted, I won't lie about this, she looked like she was about to rip her uniform wide open.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make you acquaintance." Himejima-san said.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" Hyoudou-kun stuttered.

"Pleased to meet you as well." I greeted her normally.

"Ara ara. What's with the hood?" Himejime-san asked.

"If this goes the way I think it will, then you'll know soon enough." I told her.

After confirming that everyone was here, Gremory-sama commenced the meeting. First she addressed me. "I'm sure you already know most of what I'm about to tell Hyoudou-kun, so just relax until we get to you." She said before turning to Hyoudou-kun. "Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-yes." Hyoudou-kun allowed.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you. As a Devil." Hyoudou-kun looked completely speechless.

Himejima-san then brought both me and Hyoudou-kun tea. It was delicious and we both told her so.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils." Gremory-sama bluntly told Hyoudou-kun who looked bewildered. "Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you? That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?" Hyoudou-kun asked. He seemed to think it was still just a hobby they had.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." Hyoudou-kun still looked skeptical at Gremory-sama's explanation. That is until a certain name was mentioned. "—Amano Yuuma. That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

Hyoudou-kun looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here." I could feel the anger radiating from his voice.

"She existed. For certain." Gremory-sama confirmed for him. "Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you." Gremory-sama clicked her fingers and Himejima-san took out a photograph of a raven-haired girl. "This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan." Hyoudou-kun appeared to be having some trouble speaking. "This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night. This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?" Hyoudou-kun questioned. I could tell what he was thinking. 'Why would they have any goal involving me?'. Poor human. Didn't even see any of this coming.

"Yes, to kill you." Gremory-sama answered him.

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!?"

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with a Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." Kiba-kun spoke up for Gremory-sama.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Himejima-san continued from Kiba-kun.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand." Gremory-sama ordered him. He sat in confusion for a moment. "Do it quickly."

Hyoudou-kun raised his left hand. "Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind." Gremory-sama urged him.

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?" He started muttering to himself.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest." After giving Hyoudou-kun a few seconds to mull it over she spoke again. "Lower your arm slowly and stand up." He stood up and lowered his arm. "Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back." He seemed extremely hesitant to do as she told him. "Hurry and do it."

"Kamehameha!" He yelled while he had both of his hands pressed together and pushed them away from his chest.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily." Gremory-sama informed him.

He opened his eyes and there was a flash. On his left hand there was now a red gauntlet. There was a sort of gem-like object embedded in it. _I wonder if they'll get to me before I miraculously die of old age. _I thought. I was getting bored.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?" Hyoudou-kun shouted in panic.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will. The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you. You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper." Gremory-sama pulled out a leaflet and Hyoudou-kun's eyes flashed in recognition. The symbol on the leaflet was the same as the Magic Circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life. Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

At that moment bat wings sprouted from all of their backs. Including Hyoudou-kun, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto."

Kiba-kun stepped forward. "My name is Kiba Yuuto. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Toujou-chan said blankly.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Himejima-san giggled.

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise." Gremory-sama turned to me. Ah, so here it comes. "Now, before anything else. What is your name?"

I chuckled slightly from beneath my hood. "I've been given many names over the years. The Monster. The Creature. The Demon. But you can call me..." I removed my hood, giving them a very clear view of my black hair, piercing blue eyes and sewn together face. They gasped at the sight. "Frankenstein."

The looks of interest and slight nervousness on their faces was the first amusing image I'd seen in years.

* * *

><p><strong>How d'ya like them apples!? How did I do, seriously? This idea just sort of came to me after watching I, Frankenstein earlier and I decided to make a thing of it. I hope you've enjoyed.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Tempting Offers**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm quite pleased with this story so far. Only one chapter and I've already got quite the audience gathered, I must be doing something right here. I have a question for you guys at the end of the chapter so please pay attention to the ending Author's Note.**

**With that out of the way, let us begin.**

**Also, FIRST CHAPTER OF THE NEW YEAR!**

* * *

><p><span>Tempting Offers<span>

_I've been completely on my own for almost 200 years. In that time I have met very few people that I would call my friends, yet the offer Gremory-sama made me was one I was compelled by. I guess I was just tired of being alone. But I don't think you're here to hear me talk about it, take a look for yourselves._

I was almost 200 years old and in that time there was very little that I found funny. This moment was one of them. The Gremory's are one of the most important families in the Underworld, yet here I was freaking the fuck out of their heiress by just telling her my name. I still didn't laugh, though, I don't find myself laughing a lot.

"You can start speaking again at any time, guys," I said. That got them, all shaking out of their stupors.

"You're supposed to be a myth," Gremory-sama said.

"Myths, legends, fairy tales," I said. "There's always a tiny dose of truth to inspire them. It just so happens that that book got a lot of the details right. The only real difference being that instead of abandoning me, the good doctor tried to kill me instead."

"In which case, you're a murderer," she observed. There was no negativity or malice there, I think she was trying to test me. "You killed Victor Frankenstein's wife."

"Tell me," I requested. "When a child, someone who's barely a child, thinks he's getting what he so desperately wants and needs only to have that ripped away from him, what does he do?"

"...He throws a temper tantrum."

"Exactly. At the time I was barely older than a few years. I'd learnt to talk by living with a blind man because everyone else rejected me. However, nothing I could have picked up from other people could teach me to control my emotions that early into my life. So I dared to do something that I haven't done since, I hoped. I had hope that my quote un-quote father would fulfill his end of our deal and make it so that I wasn't alone anymore. And when he tore that hope from me I responded in the only way I knew how, I took his hope from him."

"An understandable reaction given the circumstances," Kiba-kun said. Wow, never expected one of them to stick up for me.

"I agree, Yuuto," Gremory-sama said. "Why don't you tell us your story, Frankenstein-san? We'd be most interested to listen."

And so I did. I told them everything from my creation, to the death of Frankenstein's wife, to burying Frankenstein with his wife.

"...burying him there was much more than he deserved." I finished off the story with bitterness in my voice. I couldn't help it. Victor made me sick to my stomach, when you have a child, whether through natural means or the way he made me, you should take responsibility for them. He was a coward.

"Then why did you do it?" The girl, Himejima-san, asked me. "If your father did those things then why would you show that kind of respect?"

"For exactly that reason," I admitted. "He may have been a disgusting coward, but he still gave me life. He was still technically my father, whether I liked it or not." She gave a thoughtful expression then went back to her overly happy demeanor.

"So, you're like actually Frankenstein's Monster?" Hyoudou-kun asked. "The real thing?"

"Yes," I told him. "Although, I do prefer just being called Frankenstein, if you don't mind. I was never given a first name."

"Why haven't... you ever... chosen... your own?" asked the quite one, Toujou-chan.

"I don't know," I admitted. "I've thought about it from time to time, but I'm not good at things like that. Nothing ever really comes to me."

"How about Victor?" Gremory-sama suggested.

"That's a little too much," I said. "I'm already using the bastard's last name, his first name honours him a bit too much."

"Well, thank you... Frankenstein," she thanked. "This has been a very enlightening conversation, you've given me a lot to think about. Will you be staying in town long?"

I shrugged. "As long as I can be bothered to," I said. "I have nothing holding me here."

"Where will you sleep?"

"A bench, up a tree, wherever I can, really."

"Ufufu, well, that won't do," she laughed. I could tell she was planning something, nothing bad I was sure, I was curious. "How about staying here? You can use one of the sofas." And there it was, an excuse to keep me here. As I said, she was planning something.

"...Alright," I agreed. "It'll make a pleasant change to the usual environment."

"Very good," she said. "Now, I must continue explaining things to my new servant." She turned back to Hyoudou-kun who had initially looked down upon learning he was a Devil. "If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know? But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!?" Hyoudou-kun yelled. "But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

At that point Gremory-sama whispered something into his ear. It must have had quite the effect because the next thing I knew he was excitedly yelling.

"How!?"

Gremory-sama then explained this to him. "Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."

"So, I'm servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realised it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."

"So Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."

"T-Then! That means I can also get a peerage with how I do things!?" Wow, over-excited much?

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though."

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" With that yell, Hyoudou-kun nearly deafened everyone in the clubroom. "Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!? I-I can have sex with them as well, right!?"

"Oh, good God, we have a pervert," I said out loud. The Devils all cringed in pain when I said God. "Sorry," I apologised. It's hard to forget that these guys can't handle that sort of stuff.

Gremory-sama recovered from the headache and responded to Hyoudou-kun. "Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your servants."

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself any more! I can probably throw away my porn magazine that I am secretly hiding—" He looked deep in thought for a moment. Honestly, how can someone be this intense over pornography!? "No. Not the porno magazine. Not that. I can't throw that away. That's my treasure. I could still use that until my mum finds out about it! This and that is a different issue. Yeah. It's a different issue!"

"Fufu. This boy really is funny." Gremory-sama was laughing at the pervert's antics.

"Funny isn't exactly the word I'd use but it's close," I said, staring at the boy with incredulous eyes.

"Ara ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like, 'I think I have a very idiotic brother now'. Ufufufu" Himejima-san laughed along with her master.

"Anyway, Ise," Gremory-sama said. "You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."

"Yes, Rias-senpai!" the boy said with enthusiasm.

"Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"Buchou? Can't I call you Onee-sama?"

"Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called Buchou has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that."

"Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a Devil!"

"Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man." Gremory-sama started stroking his chin. Don't encourage this behavior!

After that she explained to him that she'd messed with his parent's heads a little bit so that they don't worry when he comes home late. Along with a bunch on unimportant stuff about handing out leaflets before actually going on jobs. I stopped paying attention to the conversation at that point.

These Devils seemed nice enough. Who knows? I might even stick around for a while.

~I am the Monster~

It had been a few days since then. I'm still trying to figure out what compelled me to stay that long, but in the long run I don't care. If I hadn't stayed as long as I did then I would have stayed the way I was. And let's face it, that wasn't a fun existence.

I had short conversations with the members of the ORC in those few days, and I can honestly say that I liked them. Even that perverted Hyoudou-kun. Despite what others might think of his lecherous nature, he was quite an amusing person to have around.

Gremory-sama has been probing me with questions about my life and if I'm happy with it. It's really odd, I know she has something in mind but I was having trouble figuring out exactly what it was. I probably should have been able to figure it out but I wasn't very smart at the time.

Oh, sorry, I got the name wrong. I had gained permission from certain members from the club to call them: Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Ise-san and Rias-san. I kept calling Kiba-kun Kiba-kun because I think it sounds better than Yuuto. I was getting along well with them all, I think.

"I'm coming in," announced the familiar voice of Ise-kun before he entered the clubroom. He looked around as he seemed to realise he was the last one to arrive.

"So you came," Rias-san confirmed. She then gave an order to Akeno-san.

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please come to the centre of the magic-circle," Akeno-san requested. She gestured for Ise-kun to approach using her hand.

Ise-kun did as he was asked and entered the magic circle. Upon reaching the centre he looked around as if waiting for orders.

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done," Rias-san complimented Ise-kun on his hard work. "Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?" Ise-kun asked in excitement.

"Yes, that's right," Rias-san confirmed. "Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's two reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to you."

"…Please help me out," Koneko-chan requested with a bow of her head.

Akeno-san began casting something while Ise-kun was in the magic circle. The circle began to glow blue and white colours, Ise-san began to look very nervous.

"U-Umm…" he tried to speak up.

"Keep quiet, Ise," Rias-san ordered. "Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle." There were a few moments of silence, I noticed Ise-san become increasingly tense. "Ise, put your palms towards here."

Ise-san put his left hand out towards Rias-san who then began drawing something on his palm. When she was finished I could see that it was a magic circle that was glowing blue and white just like the big one.

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle," Rias-san explained. "And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room. Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou," Akeno-san confirmed.

"Now stand in the centre," Rias-san told him. He did as he was asked and the magic circle began to emit a much stronger light. "The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed with much enthusiasm.

"Good response. Now, get going!"

The light from the circle brightened and began to encase Ise-kun. I, along with the others, expected him to be gone when the light went away. He wasn't.

I found myself rubbing my forehead at the absurdity of the situation, Rias-san was doing much the same, Akeno-san kept saying 'ara ara' with a disappointed look on her face, Kiba-kun sighed deeply and Koneko-chan kept her usual neutral face.

"Ise," Rias-san said at last.

"Yes," the confused pervert responded.

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location." The look of disappointment on Rias-san's face almost made me laugh a little. "Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers… It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil. In other words Ise, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

"W-What the heeeeeeeeeeell!" Ise-kun yelled in annoyance at his situation.

"...Unsightly," Koneko-chan said. It seemed that even she couldn't believe this situation.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble," Akeno-san said. "What should we do, Buchou?"

Rias-san had to think for a while before responding. "Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise."

"Yes!" Ise-kun responded, still a little shaken from his predicament.

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?"

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

Koneko-chan pointed at him when he asked the question, making his face fall in depression. I couldn't help it this time and let a small chuckle escape my lips. This surprised everyone but made an annoyed look appear on Ise-kun's face.

"Hurry and get going!" Rias-san urged. "It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!"

And so he did get going. He left the room on foot with an incredibly depressed aura around him. I'd have felt sorry for him if I didn't find the situation so amusing.

After Ise-kun left it was silent for a little while before everyone got on with what they were supposed to be doing. Everyone went on contracts except for Rias-san because she is the King.

"Have you liked your stay here?" She asked me suddenly.

"Yeah," I responded. "It's been okay."

"That's good," she said. "Frankenstein-san, I have an confession to make. I haven't been letting you stay here out of the goodness of my heart."

"That much is obvious," I said. "Devils are creatures of greed after all."

She continued to speak. "I have an offer that I'd like to make you. The strength and fighting ability you showed against that Fallen Angel gave me an idea. If you agree to it, I'd like to make you my second Rook."

Silence.

"...Say what?" I asked after a moment letting my brain catch up.

"You have the potential to be a great asset to the Peerage. If you agree to become my Rook you will never have to sleep outside again. You will have friends, a family even, isn't that something you've always craved?"

I had to admit, she did have a point. It isn't something I said out loud but I did want a family. The only experience with a family I'd ever had was my piece of shit 'father', and let's face it, he wasn't exactly a good role model. Still though, I was reluctant to put my trust in these Devils. I was reluctant to feel hope.

"That's quite the offer you've just made, Rias-san," I sighed. "I'm not entirely sure I have an answer for you right now."

"Then by all means, take the time to think it over. I believe that you'll see the benefits of joining us if you think on it."

It was settled, she'd give me time to think about her (admittedly tempting) offer and I'd give her my answer when I was ready.

~I am the Monster~

"..." Rias-san was angry. She pointed a raised eyebrow at Ise-kun without saying a single word.

It was the day after Ise-kun had formed his first contract. Well, _should _have formed his first contract. Instead he told Rias-san a story about how he'd gone to the client's house and talked about manga all night. It would appear that Rias-san wasn't happy with the news.

"...Ise." Her voice had a bitter tone to it, an intimidating factor that I hadn't heard before.

"Yes!" he yelped out in fear. I couldn't say I blamed him.

"You talked with the client about manga, and what happened after that? What about the contract?" She was grasping at straws and I think she knew it.

"T-The contract became invalid… We battled-played a certain manga till morning!" Ise-kun was sweating bullets as he said this.

"Battle-play?"

"Y-Yes! You act as a character from that a specific manga and then start an imagination fight!" He sounded way too serious. "I-I know that as a high school boy I should be embarrassed— no, as a professional Devil, I should be also embarrassed! I-I'm regretting it! I'm very sorry!"

"…After the contract, we ask the client to fill in the questionnaire on the leaflet we gave them," Rias-san said after a while. "We ask the client, "How was your contract with a Devil?". The questionnaire which is filled appears in this leaflet, but…"

She began reading out what was said on the leaflet.

"…[It was fun. It was my first time having a good time like this. I would like to meet with Ise-kun again. I hope I can make a good contract with him next time]… This is the questionnaire filled by the client. This is the first time I received a feedback like this. I wasn't sure what to do first. That's why I put on a weird expression because I didn't know how to react to this."

"To Devils, what's important is that we actually make a contract with humans who summoned us. We then receive the price from them. That's how Devils have lived for a long time ago. …I didn't know how to react because this is the first time I encountered an incident like this. You might have failed as a Devil but the client was happy with you… But it's interesting. That is certain. There wasn't any Devil like you, but you really are an interesting boy. You might become the number 1 Devil for unexpected things. But remember to do the basics. You make contracts with the clients, you grant their wish, and then you receive the price. Okay?"

"Yes!" Ise-kun exclaimed. "I'll do my best!"

That was a weird moment but afterwards Ise-kun went out on another contract. Once again he returned empty-handed, although this time it was because some psychotic idiot thought Devils could sent him to an alternate dimension or something. I'm not entirely sure.

There was one moment the next day when Ise-kun told everyone he helped a nun find the church. Rias-san scolded him quite heavily for that. Then they all left on a hunt for a Stray Devil, I wasn't aloud to come since it was their business. But that's alright. I had thinking to do anyway.

There was a question running through my mind for quite a while: _Should I accept Rias-san's offer?_

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 2! Now I mentioned something at the top of the chapter that I needed your help on. There's a poll set up on my profile about who you would like to be the main love interest of Frankenstein in this story, it's come to my attention that Koneko may not have been a wise choice. The four options are: Rossweisse, Kuroka, Akeno and Koneko. Please go onto my profile and leave your vote.<strong>

**Next Chapter: Ise's Troubles**


End file.
